


The Christmas Grinch XXX

by BexieID



Series: DYLVID: Mini Series [1]
Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: Dylvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: DYLVID: all the smut! mature content, you have been warned!Yeah, so well. I thought, as I've not updated My Love Box Needs Ticking for 2 months, I'd write an extended version of my Christmas competition entry!





	The Christmas Grinch XXX

It was Christmas Eve. 

Dylan was looking forward to Christmas this year. The last time he'd enjoyed himself was when he'd shared it with Lofty. On the boat. This year, he'd invited David to join him and Dervla. It would be a shame for them both to spend Christmas alone.

"Dy'an!" Rihanna came running towards him but stopped in her tracks when she saw Dervla. "Der'bla!"

Dervla gave Dylan a look of resignation. "It's okay girl, I'll be dropping her off at the crèche before I start work". Rihanna was very excitable around dogs. Or any animal in all fairness. "Did you go to the toilet ok?".

Rihanna nodded as she stroked Dervla. 

"We'll need to leave in 10 minutes so that we can drop Dervla off at day care"

"Want Der'bla crèche"

Dylan shook his head. "I don't think dogs are allowed in the crèche"

Rihanna pouted her mouth at her brother as he went to get changed.

*****

Upon arriving at the crèche, chaos had broken out. "Ah, Dr Keogh. I wonder if you know anyone that could be Santa? We've been let down by our usual one"

"No". He looked at the staff member and walked away. "I'm working".

*****

At the end of his shift, David found Glen and Dylan on a Skype call to Zsa Zsa in the staff room. 

"De-De stop being a grump. You have two young ladies in your life that are looking forward to seeing Santa. You best get suited and booted this instant".  Dylan begrudgingly nodded and was about to frown when Zsa Zsa's voice billowed out from the laptop. "You better not be frowning at me". Dylan half smiled. "Now that's better. Off you go, I want to say hello to David"

David waved at the laptop at the mention of his name but his eyes were on Dylan as he walked off in a huff. "Don't mind him, he's always been a bit of an old grinch". David looked back at Zsa Zsa on the screen. "De-De was telling me that you're spending Christmas together"

David nodded. "Yes we are. Ollie is spending Christmas with his mum this year. I'll get to see him at New Year. It seemed the right thing to do for Dylan and I to spend Christmas Day together"

"Two guys that are in love with each other, you better behave under that mistletoe". Zsa Zsa winked. David looked at Glen who just laughed.

"Right, um I better find Dylan, he's left the Santa suit behind". David picked up the bag. 

"Bye David. I hope you both have a lovely Christmas"

Once David was out of the room Glen said: you're bad!

*****

"Can't Glen do it?" Dylan was rather annoyed. If anyone would make a good Santa, it would be Glen. Not Dylan Keogh. The Christmas Grinch.

"It's his first Christmas as a dad, Dylan. Besides,  you promised Zsa Zsa you would"

Dylan huffed in defiance as David handed him the bag with the Santa outfit inside. He almost wished he'd never got back in touch with his mentor.

*****

"I have no idea how you both managed to get him to do it, but thank you". Robyn patted David on the shoulder as she joined Glen and Charlotte for a photo with "Santa" in his Grotto. David couldn't believe it either but he suspected Zsa Zsa and Glen had blackmailed Dylan in some way. 

With the last of the children gone, Dylan went to take the beard off but David stopped him. Dylan just frowned. David couldn't help himself as he kissed Dylan. Well he tried to, but ended up with a mouthful of fluffy beard instead. David didn't think it was possible for Dylan to frown anymore than he already had been, but there it was. The frowniest of frowns. And all he wanted to do was kiss it right off him. Minus the beard!

"David!". David put a finger on Dylan's lips to silence him. His other hand he snaked down into the waistband of the Santa suit and realised that Dylan was only wearing his underwear. Dylan raised an eyebrow. "If you thought I was going to melt in this suit with my clothes on then you were sadly mistaken"

"There's nothing to be sad about finding an almost naked Keogh in a Santa suit". David licked his lips. The pair had been teasing each other for weeks. Neither wanted to be the first to make a move for fear of rejection. David went to take the beard of Dylan but managed to ping his cheek with the elastic causing Dylan to flinch in pain.

"Ouch!". Before Dylan could scold him, David kissed his cheek. He melted under David's touch, lips caressing the exact spot where David had inadvertently hurt him. Dylan moaned as David trailed a line of kisses to his mouth.

Glen almost interrupted them as he came back looking for Charlottes comforter. He smiled at his friends through the door. Zsa Zsa will be happy to know her De-De had finally got his act together with David. He returned to Robyn empty handed, but with good reason. Robyn was estactic but Glen made her promise not to tell anyone. At least until the new year anyway.

*****

Dinner with David on the boat, albeit a carry out Chinese, was as enjoyable as Dylan had expected. Even more so, since they had kissed earlier. Washing the few dishes, Dylan felt David wrap his arms around his waist. He turned around and David was wearing the Santa suit, minus the beard. "Would Dylan like his present now?"

Dylan smiled and licked his lips. David grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Dylan deepened the kiss, pushing David towards the bedroom.

David wasted no time and impatiently ripped Dylan's shirt off him. Dylan frowned for a moment before David was kissing him again.

Dylan managed to unbutton the Santa jacket as David's hands unbuckled his trousers. Those hands palming at his arousal as his zip was undone. Dylan wriggled out of his trousers and pulled at the waistband of the Santa suit. 

David smiled as Dylan pushed the trousers down. He watched Dylan's face when he realised where the beard was. It was a glimpse of every facial expression he'd ever seen on Dylan ending in laughter.

It was lovely to see Dylan laugh. For a moment, loosing Sanosi had almost sent him on a path of destruction. David was glad that he'd gone back into the boat after turning away from his friend. He knew that Dylan liked his own company but he'd been worried enough to go back. And David was glad he had when he saw Dylan pouring out the whiskey into a mug. David had grabbed his own mug and poured himself some whiskey out. They had sat in silence as they drank that one drink. Dylan hadn't even acknowledged that David was there until he went to pour himself some more and realised that David was drinking. Dylan had gone into Doctor mode, fussing over David, because he knew he didn't drink due to his bipolar. And as a Doctor, he knew the implications of drinking on medication. 

They never spoke about that night spent sat on the sofa asleep together or the drinking and what might have happened. But it had brought them closer together, both realising they had feelings for the other. Weeks spent staring at each other across the ED, hands brushing against each other when they did work together. Ending up in this moment. Dylan laughing at the Santa beard on David's cock. 

"Is that my present?" Dylan tried to sound serious as he pointed in David's direction, but it came out like he'd inhaled helium. Sending them both into fits of laughter. Dylan sat on the bed looking up at David. David took off the beard and pushed Dylan downwards so that he could straddle him.

David whispered into Dylan's ear "I want you inside me now". He took hold of Dylan's right hand. "I'm all ready for you".

Dylan moved his hand towards David's hole and could feel the lube dripping out. He rubbed his fingers into the lube and inserted a digit at a time into David until he had 3 inside him. He was more than ready and Dylan wondered when exactly David had had the time to prepare himself.

"I'll tell you later. First, we need these off" David pulled off Dylan's pants, revealing his cock. David wasted no time as he took Dylan into his mouth. Dylan's hips bucked as David teased him. David then produced more lube and slicked up Dylan's cock. Straddling Dylan again he felt the tip of his cock against his hole and slowly sunk his way down to the root.

Dylan released a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding. He looked up at David and their eyes met. 

David moved himself up and down again on Dylan's cock, still maintaining eye contact with Dylan, both moaning.

Dylan could feel himself getting close and, wrapping his arms tightly round David's waist he managed to manoeuvre themselves so that David was lying down and he was stood beside the bed. 

David raised an eyebrow but wrapped his legs around Dylan's waist. They kissed and nipped at each other's lips, moaning into each other's mouths as Dylan thrust his cock in and out of David.

Dylan took a hold of David's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. They were both so close, the sound of balls slapping and moans filling the room.

David came first closely followed by Dylan. Dylan collapsing into a sweaty heap onto David. David kissed the top of his head. "Merry Christmas Dylan".

A very muffled sounding "Merry Christmas David" and "I love you" came the reply from Dylan.

David pushed himself up, cradling Dylan to his chest. "I love you too".


End file.
